


普通男孩的挨打套路（二）

by htyaya



Series: 普通男孩的挨打套路 [1]
Category: others - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spank, 打屁股
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htyaya/pseuds/htyaya
Summary: SY被罚
Series: 普通男孩的挨打套路 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588324
Kudos: 11





	普通男孩的挨打套路（二）

二 青春期的躁动

又是一个周末的早晨，孩子他妈一大早出去和好朋友逛街去了，家里头剩下了我们爷俩。我敲了敲房门，臭小子半天都没反应，一定的还没睡醒。最近几天他好像总是有些萎靡不振的样子，周五的下午我去接他放学，老师和我聊了聊他最近的状态不是很好，上课也是经常睡觉，问我是不是在家里太晚睡了，在老师面前我没说他太多的不好，只是反省了自己会注意他的学习状态的。我不太知道到底是什么原因，难道是课业过重吗，看样子也不是这个原因。

他的房门是锁着的，平时里其实我挺注意的孩子的隐私的，从来没有硬闯进过他房间，特别是他上了初中之后。我犹豫了一下最终还是没能闯进他的屋子，只是在外面大吼了几声叫他起床，半天才从里面传来他的声音，十分不情愿的样子。

我不再理他而是回了客厅，过了一会儿他从房间里出来，我站起来走过去有些不悦的说道，“昨天晚上睡得晚吗，看你一副没睡醒的样子！”

他被我吓的有些畏畏缩缩的样子，低着头闪进了卫生间。我见他房门开着，便走了进去，一进屋就有一股浓浓的咸湿味道，作为一个过来人我当然知道是怎么回事儿了，我随意帮他收拾着床铺，注意到地面上的垃圾桶里都是卫生纸，我随手拿起一团，粘粘的液体浸湿了整团，我有些嫌弃的把它丢回垃圾桶里，忍不住笑了一下，真是长大了啊。

我一边叠着被子，一边检查着这小子的床上还有些什么不为人知的东西，突然枕头的下面露出了书的一角，我随手从下面抽了出来，书面的封面上写着“金鳞岂是池中物”几个大字，露骨的图片直接就暴露了它的内容，我叹口气把它放在了一边。

我收拾好了之后从他的房间退了出来，卫生间的水哗哗的留着，臭小子在里面洗澡呢，我敲了敲门问道，“小奇，用不用爸给你搓背啊？”

他在里面喊道，“不用啦，我自己就可以了……”

最近一段时间，他似乎有意的避开我给他搓背，还真是长大了呢，对他的爸爸也开始害羞了起来。想到他最近萎靡的样子和枕头的下的那本书，我觉得自己是有必要和他谈谈了。于是我朝里面喊道，“洗完澡了到我们的屋子来，爸爸和你谈谈……”

他在里面答应了一声，便又传来哗哗的水声，我转过身朝自己的屋子走去，顺手从门口的鞋柜子上拿起那根檀木的鞋拔子，这是朋友送老婆的，方便她穿靴子用的，自从上次用手揍臭小子觉得手很疼以后，我就觉得这个是不错的东西，今天正好用一下。

我坐在卧室里，随手翻着那本书里的文字，别说这本小说写得还是挺不错的，我这么大的人了也觉得很好看，这要比我小时候看的东西强多了，那时候老家墙上的一张美女挂历都能让我幻想好久，那是现在这些小孩子能想到的。

就在我看着挺入迷的时候，臭小子从外面走了进来，刚刚洗完澡的他，头发还有些湿漉漉的，人要比刚起来的时候精神了不少。身上穿着宽大的篮球服和棉质短裤，脚上穿着一双塑料拖鞋，“爸，我洗完了……”

我抬起头，看到他低着头，他只要犯错了就会很乖的低下头，我知道他是看到了我手里的书，我并没有大发雷霆，虽然我有些生气，但是看到他乖巧的样子，我还是软了下来，伸出手拉着他的手让他坐到我的旁边，指了指那本书说道，“你自己说说吧……”

他脸色通红，又害羞有紧张，有些要哭了的样子，我只好拍拍他的背说道，“你别怕，爸只是想和你谈谈，只要你说真话，爸相信你……”

他半天才冒出一句话来，“我控制不住……”

我问道，“多长时间了？”

他害羞的说道，“一个来月了……同学们都在看，我只是一时好奇，然后就控制不住了？”

我想起来了，前段时间老婆说儿子最近勤快了许多，校服什么的都是自己洗的，那时候我正在忙一个项目，也没考虑这么多。我接着问道，“每天都干这个吗？”

他点点头说道，“差不多吧……爸，我知道错了，你别生气好不好……”

我笑笑说道，“傻孩子，这事儿没啥，都是男的，爸小时候也有过这经历，但是呢，爸没你这么频，也没你这条件，我那时候和你爷爷奶奶住一个屋子，也不好鼓捣这些，所以呢，你这事儿没啥好害羞的……”

他听到我这样说总算是放松了一些，不好意思的说道，“爸你也看小说吗？”

我有些嗔怒道，“别瞎打听，那时候还没这些……”

他低下头，气氛有些尴尬，我意识到自己现在是有点儿鼓励的意思了，于是赶紧把话题说回来，“爸虽然不生气，但是也得罚你，手淫这事儿虽然是正常的，但是过于频繁就不正常了，你不能每天都想着这些，你看看你最近的状态都差成什么样子了……你自己说说，该不该罚……”

他惊恐的看着我，没想到我还是会罚他，他最终还是低下头来，小声的说道，“该罚……爸，你打我……屁股吧。”

这是上次之后我们的约定，以后再犯错误就打屁股，看来他记得很清楚，我拍拍他的头说道，“站起来，裤子脱了，露出光屁股……打你五十下？”

他有些害羞的说道，“爸，能不能不脱裤子……”

我眉头一皱说道，“怎么，现在开始害羞了？自己做的这些事情时候怎么不害羞呢？脱！”

他见我有些生气，知道和我对着干是没啥好处的，只好怪怪的站起身来，将短裤和内裤褪到大腿根处，前面的小弟弟尽量不露出来……

我坐在那儿一把将他的内裤和短裤扒到了脚下，他的小弟弟立刻暴露在了空气中，他想要用手挡，我一把拍掉他的手说道，“别瞎动，爸看看，长多大了……”

他双手放在两侧， 将头扭过去，不知所措的站直了身子，小弟弟长长的软软的，他的发育有些让我出乎意料，我这个年纪绝对没他这么大。稚嫩的下体周围有着稀疏的体毛，显然还没发育完全，小弟弟也有些包皮的样子，我伸出手仔细的拉了一下，他有些痛发出轻微的呻吟声，我斥道，“别乱动，爸告诉你，如果你长大了龟头还没露出来记得去医院查查，是不是需要做个手术，没啥好害羞的，爸是大学做的手术……”

我很自然的和他说着这些事情，他也放下了害羞的心，点点头说道，“知道了……”

我说道，“弯腰手撑在床上，屁股撅起来，打你五十下，让你长个记性，以后控制下，如果你想了，你就告诉爸爸，爸允许你了才可以……”

“啊？……那也太不好意思了……”他说道。

我笑道，“你可以不告诉我，但是如果让我抓到我就揍烂你的屁股……”

他显得很沮丧，我笑了笑说道，“逗你玩儿呢，先打完再说。”

我拿起鞋拔子，轻轻地抵在他的屁股上，臭小子的屁股很翘，又白又嫩，让人看了有些不忍心打，他见我拿起的是鞋拔子，显得有些惊慌，身体忍不住的发抖，看来他没想到我会用这个揍他。

我举起鞋拔子，狠狠地朝着他的两瓣儿肉丘揍下去，一板子下去立刻涌起一道红印子……这个东西打在光屁股上要比手厉害得多，他疼的立刻跳了起来，双手忍不住的揉着屁股，也顾不得害羞了。

他小声的哀求道，“爸，能不能轻点儿……”

我摇摇头说道，“就是让你长记性，撅好了！再废话我就把你按在那儿可劲儿揍！”

他被我的气势吓到了，乖乖的趴了回去，我再次挥动鞋拔子狠狠地抽在他的臀上，啪！啪！

他一个劲儿的哎呦叫唤着，我并不理会，依旧狠狠的打下去，既然要打就要打疼他……这是我的想法，鞋拔子要比手厉害多了，三十下之后臭小子的屁股变得红扑扑的，微微发肿，臭小子疼的浑身哆嗦，哀求的声音中带着哽咽，“爸……饶了我吧，……我错了，爸……别打了……哎呦……爸，呜呜……”

我狠下心来打完剩余的二十下，但是见他如此狼狈的样子，终究还是心软下来减小了力度，打完之后，臭小子的屁股微微发肿，我伸出手仔细的揉了揉，有些发烫，还好并不是很严重。

但是臭小子却吓坏了，小声的问我说道，“爸，是不是打开花了……好疼！比上次疼多了！”

我板起脸说道，“你看你娇气的，记住了，你要是还是这么差的自制力，我就真把你打开花了……”

他拼命地摇头说道，“我不会了，我肯定能收心……”

我伸出手把他抱在怀里，慢慢的一只手拍着他的背，一只手揉着他的屁股，安慰着他说道，“爸相信你……但是你不能辜负了爸对你的信任知道吗，以后你要是想了，就告诉爸你想吃肯德基了，然后爸就知道你要干啥了，但是你没说这个被我抓到的话，我就揍烂你的小屁股，记住没？”

他点点头，害羞的不再说话。我让他提上裤子，出去洗把脸，然后让他把书还回去，他都照着做了。看着日渐长大的孩子，我一下子觉得自己有些老了。想到刚才臭小子红红的屁股，忍不住自言自语道，“臭小子，鸡巴比老子的还要大……真是青出于蓝啊！”


End file.
